User talk:Massive/Archive 1
Hello all =) this is my first builds what u guys think? =) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Massive ( ) }. Please use the "show preview" button when editing so the page doesn't have a dozen edits to one page. Thanks (also: you can sign comments on talk pages with ~~~~) –Ichigo724 18:22, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Please do not vote on builds that are still in the "Trial" phase, like you did at Build:Team - Rodgort Spike. Thanks. -- Nova -- ( ) 19:18, 16 August 2007 (CEST) OK, I ^^ SOrry i didnt know :( Please do not recreate Build:Rt/Ele Ride the Spike. It has been moved to Build:Rt/E Ride the Spike. Thank you. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:02, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Hey. I removed your vote from the Build:Team - Contagion Pressure. I thought perhaps I'd explain why. The damage doesn't come from conditions that the opposing teams puts on you. The build is capable of spamming a variety self-inflicted conditions (in fact, it can inflict every single one if you use Rotting Flesh and Chilblains on the Necromancers). So, here's how it works. You get every condition in the game put onto your own team. Then, the Necromancers use Draw Conditions to put those conditions on themselves. That translates into huge damage. Then, the Necromancers proceed to use Draw Conditions on each other. The DPS the two Necromancers generate by themselves, even if the opposing team has no conditions is more than 200 AoE DPS. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:27, 13 October 2007 (CEST) See talk page to see why the delete tag is flawed. Or go around and put delete tags on W/D rend, W/A disrupting dagger, R/Mo BA, R/Mo BHA etc etc if you disagree, to maintain consistency in the wiki. Tycn 12:53, 3 November 2007 (CET) You should probably stop trying to sign your ratings :P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 23:08, 21 November 2007 (CET) :Lol.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 23:09, 21 November 2007 (CET) Ye, ^^.. Bad habbit :P Massive 12:26, 23 November 2007 (CET) holy wrath mesmer In discussion u said plz dont vote before testing... but its not gunna happen.. People are to stupid to actually test before voting so its probably gunna get "other" or "bad" . And if it is good a 'sysop' will dedlete ure version and make their own ;)Himynameisbobbyjoe 20:07, 10 December 2007 (CET) N/Me Midnight Solo Just to make it clear I did made it up my self. Simply by putting and testing skills together. And yes it is old - I posted it on guildwiki for a long time ago. And no one ever told me at that time that I didnt created it. gcardinal 13:01, 20 December 2007 (EST) Well, ok.. I belive u:P But u go to Youtube and search for Solo Necro, there are MANY midnight builds.. But i give u 1+ innovate.. Due to the thing u say that it was compleetly new..Massive 15:30, 20 December 2007 (EST) I want to ask you to edit your vote. Many letters lost, and I saw enough votes removed because of grammar... And I like the numbers you gave to my build, want to keep it:) Thx. Voidwalker 16:04, 4 January 2008 (EST) just wonder arent u having any SY paras and why not? Massive 16:07, 4 January 2008 (EST) Better know:P? Massive 16:08, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Check the build again. The first one has SY, in the optional slot. And I don't think it's better...:) Voidwalker 19:06, 4 January 2008 (EST) Builds don't get unfavored after 2 votes. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:01, 27 January 2008 (EST) Suggestions left for you I've been playing a lot of TA lately, analyzing the meta and checking out good players, I've left you some suggestions based on what I've studied. Should be helpful =] ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:32, 20 February 2008 (EST) YEr thx ;) Ill added everything u said and thx for the tip, and btw what are yah meaning whit SH? and patient spirit didnt actually understand if it was good or lawl x) Massive 18:00, 20 February 2008 (EST) Ohai How is guild wars? Lord of all tyria 16:48, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Kewl ;)Massive 02:45, 13 March 2008 (EDT) I have more than you! I'm so winning on failed builds. I have only one Great so far, unless another doesn't get deleted :(.--Relyk 18:57, 15 March 2008 (EDT) haha, pwnd >x) Massive 10:22, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Update, Mystic Ursanway is now a Great build. One behind you now!--Relyk 23:09, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Oh wait, Team - Stunning Fury is only Good now haha. We tied, after Coward gon is redone.--Relyk 23:11, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Your vote on Team - Condition Shutdown "Lacks proper Hex Removal , One each 12sec o.O - 1 Inerrupts - Draw/Foul eats this alive.. Sorry but whit all the Enc Removal / Rend Ench on blinder - And Hexies + Condition removal (fouls etc), this aint right for the meta I'VE seen :) Thou again vs the "right" team its wian" "Lacks Proper Hex Removal" - Holy Veil is enough on a team "Draw Foul Eats This Alive" - Maybe for Daze, but Blind is very reappliable. "Rend Ench on Blinder" - If they used Rend Enchantment on the blinder would mean they are preparing for a spike on him, then you have other things to worry about. Just some things I think you should rethink.-Jax010 20:23, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :Covenantway is the reason all those are an issue, along with the fact that it is a direct counter-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:02, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Archive, dont wipe ... —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:20, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Do you want this: Build:Team - Warrior Pressure - My GvG Build :D‎ to actually be vetted or did you want it in your personal space instead? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:27, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Well idk suddenly it got deleted, so i wanted to keep it:P private thoU:P-Massive 11:40, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :k. I'll put it in your private userspace then. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:51, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Tbh You're pretty wrong about alot of things on that shattering knees gvg build (not defending it). Guardian on a woh monk is fine; no complicate on the mes is fine (you can beat dervsmite without it fine). SoD is also fine, but normally in splittable hb/sod, as woh/sod is ankdun dust who isnt rly good. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:12, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Grats On the Great builds, 2 bad ur others were deleted-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 05:21, 29 June 2008 (EDT) hehe, well idk i just ripoff some meta and like i did added Monk Meta, then its easy to get Greats:P Massive 05:32, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Your signature Please upload Image:Spotless Soul.jpg under a different name and use that because you are currently violating PvX:SIGN. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:24, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Hmm? i didnt uppload it :/ just took a name:P Massive 06:38, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :That's what I'm talking about. Save it to your computer then upload it under a different name and use that one. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:40, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Oh, ye i read about the rules:P Sorry ok ill do that:;() Massive 06:41, 30 June 2008 (EDT) where do i uppload pics:P? Massive 06:44, 30 June 2008 (EDT) : . Try to name it something like Image:Massive_Sig.jpg or such. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:46, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Massive 50x19px 06:50, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Massive 50x19px 06:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) now! Massive 50x19px 06:52, 30 June 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Image-Massive_Sig.jpg Wtf wont work :S Massive 50x19px Massive50x19px 07:06, 30 June 2008 (EDT) [[User:Massive|Massive ]] 07:14, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Massive will give: Massive . ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:16, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :And make sure "Raw signature" is checked. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:16, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Lets see ;D i used FireFox so i might be something wrong whit the update [[User:Massive|Massive ]] 11:03, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Wtf it doesnt work just copy and pasted it oO, also the 50px thing comes even when i didnt make well, suppose it's something whit the Internett? [[User:Massive|Massive ]] 11:05, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Need to clear your cache, think it's ctrl+f5. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:09, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Also: got raw signature checked? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:09, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Yes ""Råsignatur (uten automatisk lenke)"" English: "" Rawsig (whitout auto link) "" I have a cross there yes.. Thou i tried the SHIT + CTRL + R it referesed but didnt swicht :/ Massive 11:11, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Massive 11:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Massive 11:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Massive 11:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Massive 11:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Massive 11:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) 11:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) | Thx for all help worked now :D :Was something with cache? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:14, 30 June 2008 (EDT) No idea^^^Massive Stop Using bold on every god damn word (especially on builds). It looks fucking awful and is completely pointless. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:57, 30 June 2008 (EDT) it looks pretty awesome Massive 12:21, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :No it doesn't. There's a reason we have a standard method of build presentation, which is so that personal opinion of a few doesn't make our builds like awful. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:27, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Ok oO, srythen -.-'' Massive 12:28, 30 June 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Defensive_Aggressive Please conform to the whole how2write build thing, on this and your various other builds (Just the same if not worse). Your current standard uses bad grammar, awful spelling, and stupidly large amounts of bold/italics/underline. The name also has to be improved to be descriptive, not just 2 random words you like thrown together. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:50, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Ok nice of u to make me notice of that Massive 17:20, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Wait, wut? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:28, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Sinse i heva teh baed grandma i kan jost crie Massive 17:32, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Your vote on the FC RC Mesmer I think you are misunderstanding the RC Monk all together, Being ablke to get a prot in (and loose the risk of interruption) > 42hp, With prots it is not about the healing or duration, it is about nullifying or completely stopping spikes, if your 1 sec cast guardian gets hit by shock or whatever, gg. But with FC it is twice as quick, meaning you will be saving more lives. Frosty No U! 05:09, 19 July 2008 (EDT) Ehm, just use Spirit Bond man oO.. Thats 1/4.. Also as a Protter u should get in Guardian before if theres a spikke when u see 2 warriors running togheter to a target it screams prots oO Massive 05:18, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :Yea, then the mesmer camps your ass and P-Blocks Guardian because it is 1-sec cast. GG Frosty No U! 05:33, 19 July 2008 (EDT) Ammagd... Even thou u have FC , u can get pblock... It's the same u can't care about everyother skill the opposite teams uses.. It it soon gonna be u cant do a shit bceause they have pblock so we can just rage? Massive 07:20, 19 July 2008 (EDT) Deadly Spike Sin "Say your gonna gank whit this: 1) Cant kill a person whit moar than 500hp 2) No interrupt for troll 3) 25sec Recharge!!! 4) Selfheal.. This says enuff tbh..." NPC's have 480 HP. They're KD'd for most of the chain, and you kill them before they can troll. 25sec recharge is in no way bad. Your splitting, you often have monks with you, and you get an 80 health boost mid chain. Change your vote please. Frosty No U! 10:40, 23 July 2008 (EDT) One i said gank not split and when the, its comming someone to split you usually go send someone back to heal and im pretty sure healing 20hp should be quite easy.. Altough when u split and face this the Ranger (balance build) will just use dshot in the chain and done,... The build doesnt work GREAT anymore...Massive 10:42, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Read the description, it is ment to split, not solo gank, that is what rangers do. You would often have 2 of these, so your flagger coming back won't do much, and together you can often gank him. and getting rupted midchain by a ranger, why the heck would you send a ranger back? Frosty No U! 10:47, 23 July 2008 (EDT) LOOOOOOOOOLLL U SAID IF U USE 2 OF THIS MAKING A F***** TEAMBUILD NOT A SINGLE BCEASUSE THIS PHAILS ALOOOONNNNENENENENEENENNENEN There, also after SoS its not lethal... If they move 3from stand bring like this. Either RC and Runner (Guardian or WoW oops chain dead) Or Warrior Runner Ranger.. Shock the sin opps i can spikke D-chop cant spikke.. Savage and Dshot in the middle of chain opps wtf chains doesnt work... Tehere is reason why ppl used this 4months ago and Anet nerfed it quite hard oO... Massive 10:53, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Think about your arguments. Can a Shock Axe spike when his Evis is Dchopped/Dshotted? Of course not! Moot point. Guardian? olol. Counter to most physical, don't ya think? Idiot. --84.24.206.123 10:56, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Plz Sign... The most siins follows a chain which is very predictable since they will use theire skills in a order right after eachother which maks it quite easy to interrupt.. To predict an evis isnt easy since they will Frenzy and interrupting the skills will be quite hard if they dont follow the same pattern. Also ofc ppl use Guardian against warrior's but they cant just swap targets and live happiliy ever after sins cant do the same they must attack the same target and finnish the chain~, also if splitting whit this poor monk no support... Massive 11:03, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Dude, I did sign. Also, any Evis spike goes either Shock-Evis-Exec-Dchop or Shock-Evis-Exec-Bulls. It is predictable if you have eyes. --84.24.206.123 11:05, 23 July 2008 (EDT) "Think about your arguments. Can a Shock Axe spike when his Evis is Dchopped/Dshotted? Of course not! Moot point. Guardian? olol. Counter to most physical, don't ya think? Idiot. --84.24.206.123 10:56, 23 July 2008 (EDT) " Oh so yoour username is 84.24.206.123 ? oO Massive 11:09, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :I don't have an account. Lern2wiki. --84.24.206.123 11:10, 23 July 2008 (EDT) I think the Shadow Step nerf was the straw that broke the camel's back, tbh. Instead of voting on it, we should just archive it. An 8 second spike every 25 seconds (slightly less if you bring another hex/knockdown) which deals little over 500 damage is not worth it anymore. Instead of voting, this should probably just be archived..Thinks this says it all..¨Massive 11:24, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Symbolic Dervish "Meh you cant keep upp 2 ench all the time to have 33% IMS and u cant keep upp SomS all the time after nerf.. When are u gonna use Pious restrain`? Seems like a waste ... 36+ dmg can easily be gotten from Mystic Sweep whit some conjures.. All in all why use this build when u can just the old one.." Sigh, you have teammates, SoH mes? Yes you can't keep it up permanently, but 3/4's of the time for no energy is still ok. Pious Restraint allows you to remove Zealous Renewal, giving big energy bonus and free cripple. Symbolic is FREE spammable damage, not many other skills can do that. Frosty No U! 10:47, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Dude. Stop bugging Massive. Really. You've posted on his talk 3 times on 3 different builds. If he's wrong, Admins or BM's can decide it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:48, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::2 builds. And from what most admins say, they suggest going to the user first, so I thought I would do that first. Frosty No U! 10:51, 23 July 2008 (EDT) no it's ok tbh, but your arguements are sometimes quite bad/ridickless from my standpoint.. Also as u said whit your Dervish build.. The energy management would still be quite fine if u swap in Mystic Sweep...Massive 11:05, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ~ Hmm ok i understand your standpoint ZR but if u remove it long before it ends u might have 0 ench = 0 speed boost .. Altught 3/4 is ok but when you cant keep the 2x Ench for 33% and still tags it for RA then something is wrong.. And plz im so frustrated when everyone makes a build whit something and says no it doesnt phail cause i have that and that bleh bleh... then t shouldnt been a single build but a teambuilde oO its like saying.. I bring Arcane Mimic, hey dont worry i have all the elites in the world i just bring him,him,him,him,him,him,him,him,him,him,him,him,him,him,him,,him,him,him,him,him there.. Not everyone uses Sig mes Anymoar yah know. Massive 11:17, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Build:E/Mo Ether Prodigy Runner Archived builds, please do not vote on them, they are archived for a reason (not good enough for good great or other but were at one stage). Frosty No U! 12:39, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Hey again Frosty your starting to be a well known visitor in my little Talk Page:D Altough i did Vote before it was Archived but ill remove it :/ - Still should get some Admins to remove the the 2x 3-3-3 from the Sysops which kinda screws it upp Massive 12:41, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Ahh, I thought that had been archived for a while, in that case never mind ;) Frosty No U! 12:43, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Ye it should been Archived several months ago (years oO), but was unarchived after LoD nerf. Thou i just archived it 5min ago x) Massive 12:45, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Archive tag on your userpage is causing your userpage to be categorized as an archived build. =/ — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:53, 24 July 2008 (EDT) looooollll X) Sorry ill remove, dang kinda liked it x) Massive 14:55, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Added again, not using the template. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 16:42, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Hey thx ;D im archived agai :D:D: Massive 16:43, 24 July 2008 (EDT) GvG Pressure Changed, thereofre change votep lease Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:21, 26 July 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3ATeam_-_GvG_Conjure_Zealot&diff=632447&oldid=626828 ... —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:16, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Vote-alicious It's gonna get removed anyway but i'll try and convince you. The damage from the scythe is already big, loosing conjure for more defense against hexes is a good trade off and counters many common anti-melee builds, Conjure is a long recharge remember (lolrend) so it's not all great running a conjure. You state that mystic will loose damage, mystic has never been used for it's + damage but it's quick activation, to trigger deep wound quicker. It is a standard defensive Wounding Strike Bar, which is used in the current meta, voting it down is suicide. Meh, if you disagree a BM will just remove it anyway so, bah. Frosty No U! 07:00, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Well yes i do agree scythe is big domage but more dmg i just better! ;D But ill give 1+ but 4effect is it only..:) - Mystic Sweep = 10+dmg or something for each enchantment on you? but its effect < uni tbh Massive 07:48, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::Conjure will be stripped within about 15 seconds anyway so its not +14 on every hit. Atm vote will probly be removed. Mystic still does +30 on this build, same as in conjure one lol... —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:02, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::I changed my vote thou :/ - But here its max 2enchantment and booth wont be upp al the time :/ so how you get it 30+`? needs 3ench for that Massive 08:06, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Do you understand the concept of teammates? Also, indent. It makes convos not look shit, and conforms to the rules. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:08, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh ye ofc, you couple this whit a Wep Spammer Warmonger and SoH etc etc so then you can just write : Interrupting whenever hitting, invincable due to pro monks and forever energy bceause the monks spams RoF and Gives you BIP the hole time -.-'' Ye teammates ftw Massive 08:10, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Indent, seriously. And 99% of teams couple it with SoH. You're the first person i've ever seen who never uses teammates. The fact is, you only run this in certain builds and in those builds CERTAIN THINGS ARE PRESENT. One of those being SoH, generally. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:12, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Im a Wolf :P - But SoH isnt ran as much as before,(several nerfs) but it has a 4-4-4 thats what i say is enuff for it :/ Also not everyone runs Rend, most teams have Shatter and Drain/Inspired Massive 08:19, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::DUDE INDENT. It makes your conversations as if they're made by a 2-day old PvX member. Anyway, Rawr's right. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:20, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Indent? baed English ask Rawr i know he noticed it x) But i do agree, i see the most build seperate, also due to Sig Mes nerf, not many run as before so i dont see a Wounding Dervish whit a SiG anymoar :/ In top guilds, face a good interrupt and gg 40sec recharge on soH (dhsot x)) Massive 08:23, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :USE COLONS BEFORE YOU TALK = INDENT. Also, when contributing builds, plz learn to spell like you arent a tard. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:26, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::And stop fucking abusing bold text cuz it's fucking beautfull tbh :)Brandnew. 08:28, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Akai so if you want to be on PvX you must either be an English citizen or have a perfect English grammar oO Racism x) Massive 08:48, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Also i just type on my own contributions - not anyone else's oO Massive 08:48, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::I'm not english and my english is far from good, yet they don't discriminate me ;) Brandnew. 08:49, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Your english is good thou x) Altough check the Link above , rawrs link :P He angry i think..Massive 08:54, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::lol. Brandnew. 08:54, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Indent Rawr told you to do so, and you really should. INDENT. Put ":" in front of your comments however many times the indent is. It goes with the conversation and is proper etiquette. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:12, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Sure thing ill try to rem atleast:DMassive 08:14, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Indents own Frosty No U! 08:17, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Wtf massive http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/D_Critical_Wounder&action=rate Almost that whole thing is wrong--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 23:07, 1 August 2008 (EDT) okey, rerated ;) Massive 13:21, 6 August 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Mo/W_Shouting_Smiter&diff=next&oldid=642796 lolwut? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:18, 6 August 2008 (EDT) yepp -.-'' tought i was writing on my own page x)X) I switched it back thou x) :P Massive 13:19, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Monkbackline Team Composition Aegis Version *1 Healing Monk / *1 Protection Monk / Hex Breaker Version *1 Healing Monk / *1 Protection Monk / rating on A/any Twising Steel BoS counts itself u retard.--[[User:Froggerton|''Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 12:16, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :: Ok SORRY didnt know, chill oO No point calling me retard..Massive 17:16, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Massive Stop being stupid. Change your vote on lyssa's. Only 1 skill can be interrupted easily. and 40/40 ftw. Oh. and did u know diversion is used on 9 FC? And energy is no problem whatsoever . and why a cover when ur spammikgn on recharge? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 07:42, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Oh yes. and faintheartedness is the cover Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 07:44, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Hehe , cool 10enj cover ;D i didnt know it was 4regen , new vote :) ¨Massive 07:45, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Cape ftw? Is it possible you could fail more? --Seth M 12:46, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::Have u been long enuff in the guild to remember what RoTD is? Massive 14:08, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::Joined 1/3/07, so yer :) I remember us owning Rotd :) And then I remember us beating you in GvG a few weeks ago....Sicburn?--Seth M 15:59, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Noop? Im Massive Impulsa - i was alwayss arguing whit Mortis^^ Massive 16:32, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Yer, well Mort went all odd and ragequit, gave Sadie all his money and then occasionaly logged on to complain about new officers. I thought you were in kisu?--Seth M 16:42, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hahahahahhahah funny he raged x) - lolool sounds like him tbh! Noop im in a guild named Pimp My Hencies Uk ^^ Massive 16:48, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Heh You should remove the "Author Vote" part, right? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 08:09, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :Copy and past ;D Massive 08:10, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Voting Please try to make your votes coherent. You're just going to end up with them all removed when your reasoning is you going round in circles in little arguments with yourself. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:12, 13 August 2008 (EDT) : /agree:P i know i write kinda oO X:P Massive 09:02, 13 August 2008 (EDT) FFR 4 X 4 ≠ 12, 4 X 4 = 16 'Kay? [[User:Swordwind|'Têh±']] ''§ŵøRÐ'' 18:13, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :It depends what kind of number system you're using. For example, 4x4 = 1 (mod 5). Have a nice day. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:21, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :: Tbh, i have no idea wtf you're getting at. You ruined my amazingly witty and satirical comment that I shamelessly stole from people on a build page, tho. Damn. [[User:Swordwind|'Têh±']] ''§ŵøRÐ'' 22:33, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::? Massive 10:56, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::ups . 4x4 can also = 4 (mod 6) or 1 (mod 3). --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:04, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::obaby tab is so fucking ownage that it's hardly true. You're my hero for being so gud at math. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:05, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::nou --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:06, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Maximum efficiency of Mending is tending towards 24. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:10, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :^ --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:16, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:22, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::^ ? Massive 12:34, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Smiters Boon Builds... Im archiving them all -.- http://eu.guildwars.com/support/article/update_21_august_2008/ lol .. Massive 12:52, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :The update hasn't happened yet... XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:06, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::Hasnt it oO - lol just read the update and tought so:P altough give it maxmimum a week ;D Massive 13:08, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::Also, the changes to Smiter's Boon will likely be reverted or something, because it's completely unreasonable. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:11, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Or they're just freaking us out for nothing, and they'll only increase the recharge to = duration, and increase the cast time. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:12, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::How u know btw`? They changed the site? Massive 13:17, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's just wishful thinking. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:18, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hehe :) - U might be right but have they ever been joking around on the GW site? Massive 13:27, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::April Fool's day. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:37, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ye well:P - But its not fucking April now:P And the other updates looks decent :/ Massive 13:39, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Mel Ranger What are you stupid? 2 universatility for a Ranger that has Pin Down, Hunter's Shot, and Sloth's in one? It's less conditional than Bull's Strike, if you're too bad to hit a moving target with a 1s activation skill on a recurve bow then you're bad. —SkaKid ' 13:44, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Sig mesmer "It still works but SoJ got nerfed hard, a mesmer in the midline=SHADOWSTAEP BBSPIKE AHAHAHA it works but losing its metaness and certainly not "great" now. Artificer's insignias help but again, a caster in the midline is never a good thing. Also SiG mesmer's era is ovr, yEY! Ppl dont use WS that often/nearly in gvG so SoH and SoH , bond and sig isnt that much needed not trash but neither great..." You devoted half your rating to casters being in midline, when this caster has 93 AL... Sig mesmers are still used in Heavy physical teams, SoR is used more. --Frosty 17:02, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :Just copy pasted from another, but ill redo it but still they arent nearly used and i hate em :@ Massive 17:04, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::2+ uni due to armor, but still this aint fun to play:P and this in splits are lawl. Ench removal hurts etc etc not great ;)going to bed now Massive 17:07, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::not other either tbh... --Frosty 17:14, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ER ranger Why did you make a new version of it? The version you posted was almost a copy paste of the existing build, it even had the exact same introduction... --Image:Tab Piplup 08:59, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Not done yet :@ Massive 09:02, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::zzz it's done already why are you making a new build of it............... --Frosty 09:06, 15 September 2008 (EDT) As appropriate as your new signature image is.... it's currently too large and doesn't redirect to your user space. Download, reupload, redirect and resize with |18px please. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:25, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :Coming from the hunk with a moving pic :> --Frosty 09:26, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::It's not disruptive tbh, zzzzz. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:27, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::Plus, Misery is friendly. Frosty is such an asshole lately. :< 'Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 09:28, 16 September 2008 (EDT) lol.. Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:31, 11 October 2008 (EDT) Guild What guild are you and what do you play. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:45, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :I saw him playing strong dom mes for Lie the other day. Lord of all tyria 12:21, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::Massive chased me in game and told me he plays core ranger. Lord of all tyria 15:43, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::Why was he talking about running Me/E then --Frosty 15:46, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Because i am playing MIdline for my guild, We couldnt find a Snarer for my guild at that game, only a ranger (Minipet Ultimate) , so then i went snare ;) | I tried it first and got raped / did rape it whit my domi, and got raped when i play snarer - (faced Rend ranger) - But meh after beeing Hammer ^^ I think its 5-3-X Probs :) Massive 82.196.197.234 07:30, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::::To be honest, I told you not to avoid bans. Oh snap. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:53, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Carebear smash? Lord of all tyria 08:12, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm Grumpy bear, Tab took Funshine bear :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:15, 30 October 2008 (EDT) Trash ;o --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 07:01, 22 November 2008 (EST) :found out^^ Massive 07:02, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::Im going on a so called Frosty Spree oO .. Didnt you like Vote on 100 builds or something in a row x) - Recent Ratings - FROSTY stood over the hole screen.. Much crap builds so removing and voting, wtb BM Status x) Massive 07:03, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::I was bored, mas voting spree. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 07:07, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::::Im actually on work now :> Leeching^^ Massive 07:09, 22 November 2008 (EST) Wow. What failingz. If you bothered to calculate damage of spike, you'll see it's more than enough to kill without DW... Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:40, 22 November 2008 (EST) :From Glass Arrows you Gain Deep wound AND is it like 27+ dmg all te time? Massive 08:41, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::This is more than +27 damage. Work it out. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:44, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::::Removed my vote since i really dont care about HA at all :> Massive 10:03, 22 November 2008 (EST) Hey Massive, do you have the time for a little chat in teambuilder? come to build1 pw=1 Vashan 17:17, 22 November 2008 (EST) :Hey, sorry =( i'm at my cousines house :/ cant atm - can't really download anything here :/ - But feel free to pm me another internett site we can chat if u want^^ - MSN? Massive 17:21, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::sorry, I haven't used MSN in ages, guess my account got deleted. Another time then ;) Vashan 17:35, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::Sure ;) Massive 17:37, 22 November 2008 (EST) Operation GvG Rating Done, voted on all in Testing and All working :> - Exept some monks builds which doesnt really matter since its Mo/X just some 2, diff skillz :) Yey Massive 18:07, 22 November 2008 (EST) As I posted to GoD: I've changed it slightly so now it has volley + flail in the main bar with dwarven stability so flail is almost constant. With a splinter hero it is definitely NOT 'weak single target only damage.' please reconsider, i know not a 5-5-X but definitely not a 1-0-O. This provides a viable alternative to an imbagon when an imbagon isn't available. plus it has d-shot. thanks - McTai ' "also many better candidates out there" Name them. -Auron 22:40, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Forexample, when it comes to rating and activity i think forexample; Frosty,GoD, Jebus(maybe) Massive 05:01, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::Rating builds, especially terribly, is a very important quality for an admin to have. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:18, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::Didnt really understand what you ment, but fair enuff - ill just remove my vote since i dont care at all tbh -.- , just have my opinions..Massive 08:49, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::It was about your comment on his RfA, not his RfBM. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:54, 25 November 2008 (EST) :He means me ofc ;o Brandnew. 09:54, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::i heard you callede GoD good. I lol'ed Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:10, 29 November 2008 (EST) Policy Read it. -- 07:40, 29 November 2008 (EST) :jeez -.-'' Massive 07:50, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::Policy whores are fags. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty]] 08:03, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::You don't tag a build with 4 votes for Trash. It's not like "vandalizing" your friends page with "ohai". -- 08:04, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::I honestly wouldn't of cared since it is going to be trashed anyway... --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 08:05, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::::Wow massive, that was bad. frosty is being bad as well--ShadowRelyk 08:06, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Relyk you are terrible lol... Im just saying speeding up the trashing of obviously bad builds is not gonna make anyone QQ, just saves space. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 08:08, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::::::If anyone actually voted it so it would been in any non -trash category it would be removed anyway, justb stfu and vote on it Kyler so god dont whine Massive 08:11, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Just because the kitty is about to get hit by the car, doesn't mean you get to light it on fire--ShadowRelyk 08:20, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Discussion end Massive]] 11:00, 29 November 2008 (EST) er You realise that "Smiteway in general is baed, will just get splitted 24/7 and prob loose at it" isn't really a good comment. Even if you read unexists vote properly, you'll see it can deal with splits, or even by looking at the bars. Stop copying off a BM massive. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:19, 7 December 2008 (EST) :lOL sounds like some in angry that i vote bad on a Smiteway :> Its the truth YAA is easy counter , no interrupt etc suckz split Massive 11:59, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::errr. theres a ranger. with ermm. interrupts? a derv hammer with sprint? oh wait. ofc there isn't :S Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:05, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Raised Universality etc, and removed the split thing but all in all it doesnt really make u kill , and sprint on hammer is bad when u allready have enraging :> Massive 12:25, 7 December 2008 (EST) Updated. Fox007 13:52, 9 December 2008 (EST) so... ...what were you doing on my vent like a month ago? T.T Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:26, 17 December 2008 (EST) :I was WTB- gvg;> I just went past all the 30adresses i had and hoped someone was gvging:P Massive 15:07, 17 December 2008 (EST) LF Best Gank Sin Build!! Ping here :] Btw the build im looking for a is a GANK Sin Build.. It must have some Surviveability, IMS and Able to kill stuff.. Adding stuff such as MoI is nice, since it can be nice in Mainteam aswell and whit other ganking.. So gogo might give a little treat to tha best build:P Massive 16:10, 4 January 2009 (EST) bump :] Massive 16:08, 4 January 2009 (EST) Best for now is Palm -> Trampling -> Falling Lotus -> Twisting Fangs -> Blades of Steel | Shadow Walk | Dash | Selfheal! Bump :] Massive 12:48, 7 January 2009 (EST) :So basically you're bad at want a sinsplit sin? Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:49, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::Basically i want a GANK Character which does a decent job cleaning base + able to take down RT! :] Also mostly for Smurf/Fun Play :) Massive 14:28, 7 January 2009 (EST) "Shield Bash failz on Necro way to long recharge and easy to remove." u mad? 11:47, 19 January 2009 (EST) :Lol 20sec recharge, removed by an Arrow(ofc war doesnt attack him if he haas bash he just waits for Ranger to remove it :>) Massive 14:13, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::or can not be an autist and use it intelligently instead of spamming on recharge --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 14:16, 19 January 2009 (EST) Rly I do not have a problem with your numbers. I actually think that palm strike was 1-1-0. But, I'm obliged to remove votes that make no sense at all. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:30, 20 January 2009 (EST) : <3 Altough it might not make sense, but i do actually say something /reaons for my vote but w/E^^ :P Massive 07:44, 21 January 2009 (EST) Build:Team - TA Insecurity Spike Changed build pls revise vote. →BERKS di... ''' 22:11, 22 January 2009 (EST)